Summer of '69
by Netto-hybra
Summary: Lan and his family take a trip to their old summer house for one month of summer, and meets up with his old friend Mayl, who lives next to his summer house. When a boy who likes Mayl gets jealous of Lan (and bullies him anytime time he can), dealing with his love with Mayl, and trying to enjoy a month long vacation, this sure is a summer of '69! LanxMayl Rated T for later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back! And I've written a story that actually has a plot! The story itself is completed, but I'm just going to post a chapter or two every other day or something like that. This story does have swear words in it, so if you don't like that, then GTFO! Navies aren't in this story, so no MegamanxRoll. Rated T, and might go to M after a later chapter that does, or does not have to deal with Lan and Mayl having sex... ;)

* * *

It has been hours, since Lan was out of the car. They've took an airplane trip, then got a rental car, and drove for another couple hours, just to get to there destination. They were heading to their old summer home.

Lan hasn't been there ever since he was a toddler. They had to stop going there, because Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari, got a job as the main researcher at Scilab, and they couldn't find the time to go there anymore.

The house that was next to them, was the house of the Sakurai's. They were friends with the Hikaries before Lan and Mayl were even boring, let alone conceived. Lan and Mayl, they were the "bestest" of friends, and they would always explore together.

Even when Lan was a toddler, he was still experiencing the feeling of love. Not the major part of it, such as boners, and stuff like that, but hey, it's still love.

Lan looked out the window from looking at his P.E.T, to see a two story house. It had a patio, a garden in the front yard, and a big picture window out front. The house was on a edge of a lake, so they could go swimming whenever they want. In the back was another patio with a table and a couple of chairs, and a balcony.

"Well here we are." Mr. Hikari said after he parked the car drive way. "Great." Lan mumbled under his breath. "Look, I understand you didn't like the fact that you had to come here, but I'll be fun." Mr. Hikari said trying to cheer up a somewhat angry Lan.

"Make good of a "bad" situation." Mrs. Hikari added as she got out of the car. She looked over at the other house to see a familiar women out in the front watering her plants. The women stopped the water that was coming out the hose, and walked over to the car.

"Haruka? Is that you?" the women smiled. "Saki! It's so good to meet up with you again!" Mrs. Hikari said giving her a hug. "Saki!" Mr. Hikari said getting out of the car. "How have you been Yuichiro?" Mrs. Sakurai asked.

"I've been doing great." Mr. Hikari said. "That's great to hear." Mrs. Sakurai said.

Lan was bringing stuff into the house while they were catching up. Mr. Hikari thought it was rude that he didn't say hi, but he was bringing stuff in without being told, so it evened it out.

"Lan, come over and say hi to Saki." Mr. Hikari told Lan the next time he walked out. Lan walked over to them and introduced himself politely.

"Nice seeing you again Lan." Mrs. Sakurai said. Lan blushed slightly and tried to look away. "Oh, before I forget, Mayl is in her room. She would love to see you again." Mrs. Sakurai added. Something switched in Lan. He totally forgot about Mayl. It sounds weird, because they kept reminding Lan about her. He said thank you, and walked towards their front door.


	2. Chapter 2

It's going to be a while until Chapter 3 is up. I had to scrap most of the story, because I thought that it wasn't logical, so now I have to redo it... :(

* * *

He walked up the stairs, and walked quietly down the hallway to Mayl's room. It has been about ten years, since they saw each other, and Lan was excited to see Mayl again.

When he walked into her room, Mayl was folding some clothes and putting them in her dresser. She didn't notice him at first, so Lan just leaned on the frame of the door.

Mayl was wearing a white t-shirt, and shorts. She was a little tanned, and her hair was the normal cherry red.

Lan was appalled by her beauty, and forgot to say hi. He quickly recovered, and made himself known.

"Hey Mayl." Lan said. Mayl's face quickly lite up, and turned to face Lan. "Lan!" Mayl said. She ran up to Lan and gave him a hug. "It's good seeing you again." Lan said. They stood there embarrassing unknowingly for about a minute. "So how have you been?" Mayl said pulling away. "I've been fine, you?" Lan said. "I've been great." Mayl responded.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry, I have to ask this, did you really take down the World 3?" Mayl asked. Lan smiled, and walked further into Mayl's room. "Everybody is so afraid to ask me that question." Lan laughed. "Sorry..." Mayl said.

"Ahhh, don't be." Lan said, "Yea, I did take the World 3 out, but I did need help getting through their base." Mayl looked intently at Lan as he explained the whole WWW incident to her, and explained some of the life he has at home too. Mayl explained her home life and some of her friends as well.

"It's been so long since I've been around these parts." Lan sighed. "A lot didn't change, if you want, I can show you around." Mayl told Lan. "That would be great." Lan said. The both got up and walked downstairs, and heard their parents talking in the living room.

"We better go out the back if we want to do something today." Lan whispered to Mayl. Mayl nodded and they snuck out the back door.

"My father's is in the driveway, which means he's home, so we could've gotten into one hell of a conversation." Mayl told Lan as they walked down the street.

"Any knew people that I need to know about?" Lan asked. "Yea. About 8-9 years ago, I kid of the name Johnny, moved into the neighborhood. For the first couple years, he was fine, but when we started to be in the same class, he started taking a "liking" for me." Mayl explained.

"What the issue with that?" Lan asked. "Well, he really doesn't take no for an answer. He thinks that I like him, and won't stop for anything. What's worse is that he has a little posse of friends follow him around, and any boy that talks to me he, marks on his black list." Mayl explained.

"Well, do you like him?" Lan asked. "No!" Mayl said looking at Lan, "He's a pain!" Lan looked at the ground as he thought what to say next. "No boy will really talk to me in person anymore because of him." Mayl said somewhat quietly.

Lan looked at Mayl, and put his arm around her, comforting her. "Let me talk to him. I think I can get him to understand." Lan suggested. Mayl sorta grabbed Lan's hand as she spoke. "I tried everything, even my parents talked to him, but nothing works."

They walked down the block silently for a moment, until Lan broke it. "Well, anything thing else? Just to get off the topic." Lan smiled at Mayl. Mayl looked at the ground for a moment, and then looked back up at Lan. "Not really... Wait! You remember Tory Froid?" Mayl asked.

"Yea, he's the son of the Dr. who works at the aquarium." Lan said. "Well, he comes down here sometimes during the summer, and works at his Dad's restaurant." Mayl responded. "I didn't know his Dad owned a restaurant..." Lan said, "Wait, how do you know that I knew Tory?"

"He would talk about you sometimes." Mayl said.

"Anyway... Well, it's not his father's, it's family owned." Mayl said, "But he mostly helps out there during this time of the year."

"What's the place like?" Lan asked. "It's kinda a Pub and Grill, but a resturaunt." Mayl explained. "Is it popular?" Lan asked. "Yea. It's know for it's food, and it's known for a place to hangout, as long as you buy something." Mayl chuckled.

They walked a couple more blocks, until they came to a building with the words "Sam's House" above the automatic opening doors.

The place wasn't packed, but it was filled up pretty good. Mayl signaled Lan to follow her, as they walked through the room, to a counter.

Lan saw Tory whispering to another employee, and after a moment or two, the employee walked away, and Tory walked right by counter.

"What's up Tory." Lan smiled. Tory was taken by surprised at seeing Lan. "Lan, what are you doing here?" Tory smiled weakly. "Nice seeing you again." Lan told Tory.

"If I knew you were here, I wouldn't of made plans to leave this Saturday." Tory said weakly as his smile slowly disappeared.

"That's fine, Tory." Lan said, "We'll hang out when I get back. If you want."

Tory nodded and looked over at Mayl. "How are you doing Mayl? Excited that Lan's here?" Tory asked. "What? Me being excited over this guy? Please!" Mayl said sarcastically rolling her eyes at Lan.

"Well I'll be leaving now..." Lan said pretending to leave. This managed to bring Tory to an actual smile, and kinda chuckled a little bit.

"But really, I enjoyed Lan's company." Mayl told Tory. "Did you tell him about Johnny?" Tory asked. "Yea." Lan said.

"Did you run into him yet?" Tory asked. "Not yet at least..." Mayl mumbled. "So what are you guys up to?" Tory asked shyly.

"Mayl's showing me around town." Lan said. "Mind if I join you guys? I'm on break." Tory said.

"I don't see why not." Lan said looking at Mayl. "We'll be glad for you to come along." Mayl said. "Great." Tory smiled as he came from behind the counter.

"Lets go." Lan said walking over to the exit. They walked around the neighborhood, and explained everything that was new to Lan.

They were walking down the street that lead the Tory's family restaurant. While they were walking down the street, they ran into the posse of Johnny's.

"There he is." Mayl whispered to Lan.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! It's been how long since my last update? Well, to tell you the truth, if it wasn't from a review I got, this story probably wouldn't get done!

Unfortunately, the person who reviewed was a Guest, so thanks for the person who reviewed;

"Come on! Update! I hope Johnny humiliates Lan initially, which makes Mayl fall for LAN even more!"

So, if whoever posted that is reading this, you pretty much saved this story! Anyway, have a happy read!

* * *

Tory and Mayl walked as normally as they could. A part of Lan didn't believe the things Mayl told him about Jimmy, so he really have to "act" normal. Tory could see Mayl slowly go a little pale, and shaking just a little bit, nervous.

Lan really wasn't "scared" of Jimmy, but what he was afraid of, is what Jimmy might do, that is if what Mayl told him was true. Mayl's heart was racing as they were about a foot from each other.

"Who are you?" Jimmy said when they finally met. "I'm Lan." Lan said as polite as he could. Jimmy gave him a nasty look, and looked over at Tory.

"Didn't I tell you to leave Mayl alone!" Jimmy got in Tory's face. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!" Tory replied to Jimmy.

"Now you're asking for it!" Jimmy said clutching his fist. "Bring it!" And they both got in fighting position.

"Stop!" Mayl shouted at Jimmy, "You need to leave us alone!" Jimmy got out of his fighting stance, and looked at Mayl. "Not until I deal with this gay ass!" Jimmy looked at Tory again.

"Well, he is my friend! Now leave us alone!" Mayl said. "Now everyone calm down!" Lan shouted at everyone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Jimmy shouted at Lan. Lan hesitated for a split second. A plan formed in his head. "Mayl's boyfriend." Lan responded. A shocked, too an angry expression crossed Jimmy's face.

"You bitch!" Jimmy said looking over at Mayl. He raised his fist and punched Mayl in the _**FACE**_! Lan instantly punched Jimmy back in the face, and Tory tackled him to the ground.

"Come on Tory!" Lan had his hand wrapped around a crying Mayl, and started to walk down the direction they were heading. Pleased with a kick to the side, Tory ran and caught up to Lan and Mayl.

They walked down the sidewalk in silence with only the sound of Mayl crying in Lan's arms. "Are you ok Mayl?" Lan asked. Mayl shook her head. She had her hand under her nose. Catching the tear infested blood running from it.

Tory looked down at his P.E.T. "Sorry for leaving you two like this, but I need to get back to the restaurant, or else my Dad will yell at me." Tory said. "It's ok. I can take care of Mayl." Lan said. Tory put his hand on Mayl's shoulder, and wished her well, then he took off, back to the restaurant.

After a block or so, they finally made it back to Mayl's House. He could hear the parents laughing, and talking in the living room. But when they would get there, he knows that that's going to change.

Mayl wasn't crying. More like... like... whimpering. Lan still had his arm wrapped around her. They were about three houses down from Mayl's. He opened up the front door and walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Sakurai gasped. "What happened?" Mr. Hikari followed.

"We ran into Jimmy while we were walking around town, and he punched Mayl in the face!" Lan paraphrased. "Who's Jimmy?" Mrs. Hikari asked. "Long story." Lan responded. Mrs. Sakurai lead Mayl to the bathroom and helped her wipe the blood from her nose, and wash her hands.

Mr. Sakurai was in the living room explaining the situation, and then he called his parents.

It was about 10:00. The parents were yet again in the living room. Mayl was upstairs leaning against the balcony rail. Lan slowly walked into her parent's bedroom (that's where the balcony was, compared to Lan's summer home where it was connected to the hallway.

"How are you doing Mayl?" Lan asked still slowly walking towards her. Mayl jumped a little but quickly recovered. "My nose still hurts a little, but that's about it." Mayl replied. Lan leaned against the rail next to Mayl, and a couple moments of awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry..." Lan said. "Why?" Mayl asked looking his way.

"If it wasn't for me saying that I was your boyfriend... he wouldn't of called you a bitch, and punch you in the _**FACE**_." Lan said. "Don't beat yourself over this." Mayl said, "He's unpredictable anyway."

Another moment of silence.

"Why did you say you were my boyfriend?" Mayl asked. "So Jimmy doesn't torment anyone else." Lan turned around and slowly started walking to the door, "If you want to talk about anything else," Lan said, "I'll be sleeping in my room."


End file.
